Raspberry Races
| difficulty = Somewhat Hard - Hard }} Story Tiffi competes with an elephant by car racing around the Candy Kingdom. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This is a somewhat hard - hard episode. It has a lot of somewhat easy levels: , , , and , but it also has five hard levels: , , , , and . As a result, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Chocolate Chamber. Gallery Story= Raspberry Races background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1116 Reality.png|Level 1116 - |link=Level 1116 Level 1117 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1117 - |link=Level 1117 Level 1118 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1118 - |link=Level 1118 Level 1119 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1119 - |link=Level 1119 Level 1120 Reality.png|Level 1120 - |link=Level 1120 Level 1121 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1121 - |link=Level 1121 Level 1122 Reality.png|Level 1122 - |link=Level 1122 Level 1123 Reality.png|Level 1123 - |link=Level 1123 Level 1124 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1124 - |link=Level 1124 Level 1125 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1125 - |link=Level 1125 Level 1126 Reality.png|Level 1126 - |link=Level 1126 Level 1127 Reality.png|Level 1127 - |link=Level 1127 Level 1128 V6 HTML5.png|Level 1128 - |link=Level 1128 Level 1129 Reality 2nd Version before.png|Level 1129 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1129 Level 1129 Reality 2nd Version after.png|Level 1129 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1129 Level 1130 Reality.png|Level 1130 - |link=Level 1130 |-| Champion title= Sticky Speedster.png|Champion title|link=Sticky Speedster Episode 76 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 76 completed! |-| Icon= Raspberryraces.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep76promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep76releasedpic.png|After release poster New levels released 82.jpg|After release poster (variant 2, used for episode 82) Trivia *If you look at the background, Odus is hiding behind Tiffi's car. *This is the thirteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having cake bombs, popcorn, sugar keys/chests, and locked chocolate. It also features chocolate spawners, which didn't appear at all in the last 3 episodes. *The episode's background looks like Mario Kart 8's Sweet Sweet Canyon. *Its background also can be a reference to Wreck-It Ralph's Sugar Rush. *This is the third episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The first two are Cherry Chateau and Cloudberry Creek. *The clouds in the episode background looks like marshmallows. *Its pathway colour on web version is sky blue while on mobile version, it's magenta. *After this episode was released, candies going over the teleporters become slower. *Upon the release, the background put Tiffi wrongly "outside" her car. It is fixed some time later. *If you look closely, you can see that the elephant's wheels are coconut wheels. *This is probably the first episode in which there's no form of an upcoming/unreleased content until the last hours before its release. The only form of that content at that time is the promotional picture of its episode, one day before the release. *This is the first episode to be based around racing, the next one is Cookie Chase. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Medium episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:Fruit-related episodes Category:Sole appearances Category:Pathway-themed episodes Category:Sports-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)